Crawl from Hell
by Misasagi
Summary: It seems like like end when the majority of the Espada are killed, and Aizen imprisoned. However, when the Espada are revived and Aizen is freed from prison by an entity from Hell, another war is about to begin... GrimmUlqui, AizenOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer, the former cuatro Espada serving in Aizen's army, sighed as he dismembered another strange hollow that had dared challenge him. He shook its blood off his katana, and again gazed at the unfamiliar landscape about him.

The dark soil made up of crushed hollow bones seemed to sneer at him, at he stared blankly at the thin, slowly flowing streams of lava decorating the ground.

'If I'm not wrong,' he thought, 'I should be in hell right now after being defeated by Kurosaki Ichigo.' As opposed to what he had thought, hollows did not lose their memory when they fell into hell. Every detail from his birth in the darkness of Hueco Mundo, to the times when he served Aizen, to the last moments where he disintegrated into ash is as lucid as he first experienced them.

He glanced at the chain that went through where he hollow hole was. 'So this is how people are prevented from escaping…?' He could move freely around, yes, but there was this uncomfortable feeling that tugged at his chest whenever he moved. Not that it affected his mobility much, though.

A sudden blast from much farther off interrupted Ulquiorra's thoughts. 'That reiatsu…it belongs to…Szayel Apporo Granz?' His emerald eyes widened slightly. He readied to speed towards that general direction, but halted himself. 'I have to make sure what he's dealing with before I get myself involved,' he countered. He made his way there stealthily, taking care to cloak his presence and hiding behind the craggy hills of the land.

Indeed, it was Szayel Apporo, fighting a seemingly stronger hollow in his Resurrecction. He seemed to be having a hard time, as he dodged an attack from the hollow with one of his wings. Ulquiorra merely watched on from behind a hill. He did not wish to interfere, although he judged that he should be able to take on the hollow.

With a yell of triumph, Szayel managed to enclose the creature in its four wings. His usual cocky smile back in place, he took the doll he created of the hollow and laughed. 'Well, you've played with me enough! Now let me break you apart and dissect you bit by bit!' He popped the doll open, and proceeded to crush the hollow's innards, hollering as he watched the hollow writhe in pain.

Ulquiorra watched calmly, as he had seen Szayel demonstrate this ability before. When the hollow fell dead, its corpse mangled, before Szayel's feet, he revealed himself from his secluded spot.

"Szayel Apporo Granz." Szayel whipped his head back at his name, and laughed when he saw Ulquiorra. "Oh so you're here too, Ulquiorra!" "Yes, now with the hollow dead perhaps we could find a way out of here."

"Don't order me around, Ulquiorra! Now we're no longer under that bastard Aizen you have no right to talk to me like that! I'll chop you up and keep you as my lab specimen!" He raised his wing, but before he could do anything Ulquiorra had drawn his katana and sliced off two of his wings.

"Don't bother trying, trash," he said coldly. "We both know the difference in our power, Octava."

Szayel clutched at his broken wings and hissed. Despite hating the way Ulquiorra spoke to him, he is no idiot. He knows he will not win against Ulquiorra. His eyes burning with fury, he agreed. "Humph. Fine."

However, unknown to them, something watched their exchange. It stirred, rattling the multitude of chains binding it.

"Aniue*. It's time."

* * *

*Aniue (兄上) is the polite form in Japanese for saying elder brother.

Hello :) I'm quite new to the fandom here, and this is my first time writing a fanfic...please treat me kindly!


	2. Chapter 1

The two Espada walked on, across the endless lava-strewn plains of hell.

"I doubt we'll be able to find anyone here…" grumbled Szayel. "Be quiet." 'He's disturbing my thoughts,' thought Ulquiorra. He was looking for another way to get out of this area. 'Hell should be divided into many levels. Although I do not know which level we are on, naturally going upwards would take us to the higher levels. That is, the level nearest to the human world,' he reasoned. 'If there is no higher level than this, then we should search in different directions for the gates.' Having figured that out, he turned to Szayel to give him instructions. "Szayel—"

He was cut off by the sight of something huge bubbling out of the lava pool several meters away from them. The lava sloughed off its shoulder, revealing a mass of flesh the colour of rotten meat. As it surfaced, more and more of its body became apparent. Two shoulders, a back, a spine… and finally a skull with an elongated cranium, with two shining golden eyes in its hollow black eye sockets that rolled around before focusing its attention on the two Espada. It gave a ferocious roar that sounded like a mix between a lion and a tiger, and raised one of its arms from the lava. Its arms looked vaguely human, although the muscles bulged at the biceps in three unproportional folds, and there was a piece of armour attached to the shoulder of its right arm. Raising its hand, it slammed down on where the Espada were standing, who narrowly dodged out of its way.

It raised the rest of its body from the lava, relatively slowly due to its sheer size, revealing a ribcage that wrapped around a pair of lung-like organs, and its stomach was completely hollow save for its spine that connected its torso to its feet. Its gigantic skull looked comparatively small now that its entire body was lifted out from the lava. "What is that!?" screamed Szayel. Ulquiorra drew his sword, still in midair from the jump taken to avoid the creature's fist, and sonidoed above its head and brought his sword down, intending to slice its skull in two.

The blade made contact with the skull. It bore no effect except that the creature looked up and swatted its other hand at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra leapt away, narrowing his eyes in slight apprehension. 'It's quite tough,' he thought. 'Perhaps…' Shifting to right in front of its face, he raised a finger, preparing to fire a point-blank cero. "Look out!" yelled Szayel. Ulquiorra's gaze flickered to the left, where he saw the creature's left hand moving towards him at an alarmingly rate. He dodged again to avoid being slapped away. 'I need to distract it.' He thought.

"Szayel." He commanded. "Attack it." Szayel squeaked uncharacteristically. "How!?" he demanded. "I haven't analyzed its weakness or made a profile or studied how it would attack and how it would react to my attacks and I don't have traps and…" Ulquiorra cut him off with a frigid glare. Looking worried, Szayel jumped up onto one of its arms and brought his katana down with all his might. It only made a slight scratch, but it was enough to draw the attention of it to send the other hand swinging towards him. Ulquiorra took the opportunity to appear atop its head to charge up a cero. 'This is not Las Noches anymore.' He reminded himself. 'I can use the Gran Rey cero here.' He sliced his two fingers on his katana and let a drip of blood trickle from his pale fingers.

"Hurry up already!" wailed Szayel, who was busying evading the swinging palms heading his way. Charging up his green cero, Ulquiorra fired.

The explosion was tremendous, ending up in an emerald-tinged bust of smoke and residue. As the smoke cleared, the creature had been decimated. Ulquiorra dusted his sleeves. "Phew! That was close!" commented Szayel, flipping his hair. Ulquiorra sighed and sheathed his sword. "Let's go, Szayel." Szayel froze. Ulquiorra, who had turned halfway to go, repeated himself. "Ulquiorra…!" Ulquiorra glanced in his direction, and his green eyes widened in shock.

Heading their way, were at least five more of those things they had just fought, lumbering towards them. "They must have heard the explosion." stated Ulquiorra. "We can't fight them all!" Szayel protested. Ulquiorra said nothing, and merely placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, his muscles tensing. The creatures got steadily closer. "Ulquiorra!" exclaimed Szayel. "Gran Rey cero." instructed Ulquiorra. Szayel fumbled to obey, almost dropping his katana trying to unsheathe it. He nicked his fingers lightly, wincing a bit as he did so, and watched Ulquiorra do the same. As two of the things grew closer and loomed within their distance, they raised their arms and fired.

As the debris cleared, the two Espada expected to see those things completely destroyed. Instead of sighing in relief, they gasped in horror instead. They had succeeded in destroying one. Only one. The others had _somehow_ shielded themselves from the blast, and were completely intact. "What the…!?" gasped Szayel. "…!" even Ulquiorra was lost at words. "We can't keep on firing ceros like this!" cried Szayel. "It's going to drain all of our reiatsu!" Ulquiorra stood up straighter. "I suppose we have to release our swords."

* * *

They were both exhausted. The creatures just kept on coming non-stop. Every time they killed one, another two will spring from further lava pools. Ulquiorra destroyed a pretty large number in his released form, but they could not keep this on for long. Ulquiorra was about to launch another spear into those things when a shriek from Szayel below distracted him. He allowed his gaze to falter and lose focus on the creature in front of him, and was subsequently smashed to the ground with a swipe of the creature's hand. Szayel was also grabbed by another of those things and was struggling to get out of the creature's large hands to no avail. In a rather perilous situation himself, Ulquiorra stared at the giant hand coming down on him—

"Stop."

The hand inches away from flattening him halted in midair. The thing that was trying to chew Szayel froze.

Standing not too far away from them was a figure wearing a tattered cloak. It was hooded, and it covered most of its face, revealing only its mouth. The figure waved its hand in a dismissive motion at the creatures, and the one holding Szayel let him down and backed off, the others doing the same. As they lumbered in the opposite direction, the cloaked figure spoke. "The Kushanada are gone. Come with me." The voice sounded female, and judging from the figure's rather petite size, Ulquiorra assumed that she was a girl. He slowly stood up. "Who are you?" he asked. "That is none of your concern. Seal your swords and come." The figure replied swiftly, and turned on her heels in another direction.

Szayel gaped at her, trying to say something but failing to find the words. "What makes you think that we will follow you?" Ulquiorra voiced for him. "Because you want to get out of here." The figure said with a hint of impatience, not pausing in the slightest in her steps. Ulquiorra hesitated, but thought that there was no other better option than to follow her. Szayel probably thought the same, as he was sealing his sword while regarding the retreating figure with suspicion. The figure kept on walking with looking back at the Espada, and when she reached a more spacious area, she held up a hand. Her fingers were slim and long, further reinforcing the Espadas' view that she was female, despite that her cloak with too shapeless to see if she had breasts.

The ground cracked in front of her, and the earth fell away to reveal a big hole. Without a second thought, the figure leapt.

* * *

Hi everyone :) I'm sorry this seems a little dragged out, I promise you'll see Grimmjow soon :p


	3. Chapter 2

"Wait!" cried Szayel, reaching out to stop her. "She wants us to follow her." Ulquiorra deduced. He jumped after her too. Szayel, though exasperated, had no choice to follow, almost letting out an unmanly squeal as he did so. The fall was not as terrifying as Szayel expected, but it was certainly not a pleasant one. Firstly, it was too long for comfort, and he had to avoid the constant onslaught of heat and ash blowing at his face. He could see the figure's white cloak billowing behind her as she fell, revealing her calves. She thin legs were barefoot, and her left leg was oddly thinner than her right and completely wrapped in bandages all the way to around her toes. Soon enough, they saw ground, solid ground coming up to meet them not too far away, and they went from freefalling to a standing position to ready for the impact when they hit the ground.

They were in quite a surprise when they landed. The area they were in was darker, with almost no light reaching there. The figure glided past the two arrancar, motioning to come with her. She walked down a narrow hallway, flanked by piles of skulls stacked high atop each other, and in front of a crater with fire softly dancing in it. She rounded the bonfire, and the two arrancar were met with sight of something very familiar. Gathered around the flames, were their fellow comrades, the other Espada. "Yo. If it ain't the mad scientist and the emo guy!" grinned a rather roughed up Nnoitra. He was sitting on the ground, and was holding his zanpakuto that had one blade broken off and the remaining one chipped. "I'm pretty surprised to see that that chick who brought you here didn't beat the shit outta ya guys." he commented. "Oh? And why would she do that, Nnoitra?" questioned Ulquiorra. "She only said she'll get us out of here." added Szayel, looking a bit confused. "Well, I did not see any reason to resist her," said the voice of Zommari. "Ugh…did somebody come…?"wafted the groggy voice of Starrk. "Perhaps she only used force on those who fought back." suggested Lilynette, who pointed to an unconscious Aaroneiro slumped in the corner. "No doubt you two children went on rampage when she came," snorted Barragan who looked completely unfazed at the situation.

"Enough talking." came the subject of their conversation. "I brought you here under orders." she stated. The Espada looked up, watching as she went over to Aaroneiro and slapped him awake. "You have no options," she said authoritatively when Aaroneiro came to. "You can either come with me to serve under Aizen Sousuke once again, or you can stay here and rot your lives away as a Togabito, where you will be chained in Hell forever to be persecuted and eaten every day."

"And if I refuse?" seethed Aaroneiro. "Fair enough." the figure nodded. She raised her hand. Ulquiorra noted that there was a shackle and a broken chain attached to her wrist.

The ground rumbled and shook as if under the influence of a minor earthquake. Suddenly, the ground near Aaroneiro cracked, and a multitude of chains snapped up from the long cracks like a thousand serpents' heads. The Esapda instinctively reeled backwards. The chains snaked through the air, dancing, and with a wave of the figure's hand, the chains came straight for Aaroneiro, wrapping around his hands, feet, body…"What is this!?" he screamed. "Let go of me at once!" he shrieked and kicked, but the chains had wrapped around him so tightly he could not even lift a finger. He struggled, trying to break free, and some of the Espada flinched when the chains tore through his clothing and closed its links into his flesh. Aaroneiro screamed in agony as he felt the chains bite deep, deeper than his flesh, sinking into the crevices of his bones. Blood seeped through his newly torn wounds and dripped onto the ground, but the chains seemed relentless as they ravaged his body. The figure, deeming that the chains have bound the writhing arrancar securely enough, snapped her fingers, and the chains jerked Aaroneiro's body upwards, until his the sight of his helpless form disappeared and his screams faded into silence.

The Espada remained silent, most too appalled for words, some analyzing the situation, weighting their options. Would they win they fought? But then again, why fight someone who offered to help them out of Hell? Starrk was the first to speak up. "If we agree to your options, will you tell us who you are and why are you helping us?" The figure stared. "My identity is not relevant at the moment. And as I said, I have come to retrieve you under Aizen-sama's wishes." she deadpanned. "So you are a subordinate of Aizen's?" asked Barragan. "…Yes."

The arrancar weighted their options. "Fine, I'll come," groaned Nnoitra, standing up from his sitting position. "I believe it is best for me to come too." coughed Szayel. "I will come." decided Ulquiorra. After all, when he gets out of hell, he will have the chance to study more about the "heart" that still interested him so much, and settle his fight with that Kurosaki Ichigo. One by one, the Espada stood and agreed to follow the figure. Finally, she nodded. She spun, and facing a clearing, murmured something softly. As she spoke, a wind started to stir. The skulls stacked nearby whirled into the air by the wind that was getting steadily stronger, and soon the clearing that she faced gained a green glow. Electricity sparked and fizzed, and seconds later, a black void appeared. Two symmetrical skeletons slowly started to emerge from the air, from the skulls to the ribs, and afterwards, two traditional but sturdy-looking red doors became visible. The doors were studded with incomprehensible symbols and round, gold plates, and looked very much like the doors of an ancient palace. The skeletons arms pulled the doors open by a fraction, the remainder locked in place by two thick ropes consisting of seals and bells.

The figure beckoned the Espada over, and slowly went through the doors. "These are…" gasped Szayel. "The doors of Hell!" Ulquiorra realized. "How did she have the power to summon them?" "Is she one of the Togabito she was talking about?" A million questions raced through the Espadas' minds, but setting them aside for fear of the doors closing on them, they followed her through the doors.

The sight that met them was very familiar.

They were back in the throne room of Las Noches. And someone was already sitting on that throne.

"Welcome back, my Espada." greeted a deep male that they recognized only too well. Also in the throne room with his arms crossed, waiting, is the blue-haired Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. "Took you long enough," he snorted. How typical of him. "I see that you've all met my little Minatsuki?" continued Aizen. The figure, presumably the "Minatsuki" Aizen was talking about, went down on one knee to greet him. "I'm back, aniue." 'Aniue…?' wondered Ulquiorra. 'Older brother?'

"From your expressions I can see that you haven't been properly introduced yet." said Aizen smoothly. He beckoned the girl over to him. "Manners, Natsuki." He reprimanded. The girl lowered her head and mumbled an apology. Then she faced the Espada, and pulled down her hood that obscured most of her face. She didn't look very ordinary. She had long, dark brown hair on the right side of her head, while her hair on the left was a silvery white. The top section was pulled back into a braid, the rest of it flowing down to her chest. The left side of her face, including her eye, was completely wrapped up in bandages so not even a bit of skin showed through, and from the right side they could see that she had rather pale skin with a slightly sickly hue. A striking feature was her right eye, which was the colour of blood, a vibrant but dark red. The liquid ruby looked cold and calculating as she scanned over all of the arrancars assembled in front of her. When she lifted her hands to pull her hood back, they could see that her left hand, and probably entire arm, was also wrapped up in bandages. Her fingers on her left hand also seemed a bit bonier and its sections were more prominent, almost like a skeleton's, although the motion was too brief for them to get a good look. "My name is Aizen Minatsuki*." she introduced tonelessly.

"My little sister." added Aizen. He smiled. "And I hope you will enjoy working with her."

* * *

*In kanji, it's 藍染 水無月. In English, it roughly translates to 'moonless water'. For those who understand Chinese, this should be no problem for you ;) Anyway, Aizen calls her Natsuki 無月 as her nickname. It's actually uncommon and a little rude to shorten someone's name like that unless you're very close with that person, but hey, you can call whoever whatever when you're Aizen Sousuke.


	4. Chapter 3

Ulquiorra walked down the pristine hallways of Las Noches, on his way to a meeting Aizen had called yesterday. It had been a week since the Espada returned from Hell, and Aizen had told them to rest up, for the coming weeks will be more intense than before. Keeping that in mind, Ulquiorra continued down the hallway, his footsteps following a methodical tap tap tap.

"Oi, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra turned his head at the sight of the voice, his footsteps never faltering. "Grimmjow." He nodded in acknowledgement. Grimmjow walked right next to Ulquiorra. "Heh, I never thought that shinigami would kill you," he sneered. "You were also defeated by him, Grimmjow." stated Ulquiorra plainly. "Yeah, but at least I didn't fucking die!" snapped Grimmjow." Ulquiorra recalled that he didn't see Grimmjow in Hell. So the boy spared him. Tsk. "I died fulfilling my orders. Unlike you, I believe that surviving because the opponent allowed you to do so is rather disgraceful." Grimmjow turned and stood right in front of Ulquiorra, blocking his path. He shoved Ulquiorra hard in the shoulder. "Who are you calling disgraceful, bastard!?" Ulquiorra held Grimmjow's burning gaze steadily. "You."

Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow take a deep breath, ready to start either yelling or fighting, but Ulquiorra sidestepped him easily. "We're going to be late." He remarked. "Oi, I'm talking to you!" shouted Grimmjow. Ulquiorra carried on walking. "I never told you I'm not listening." he replied drily. Grimmjow felt the urge to punch him. 'So he's still his ol' stuck up self even after dying huh,' he thought bitterly. 'But right, Aizen'll have my ass if I'm late. Tch.' So, sulking, he shoved his hands in his pockets and returned back to his place on Ulquiorra's right. "When you see that shinigami Kurosaki, don't touch him," he told Ulquiorra. "That little piece o' shit is mine." Ulquiorra's eyes flickered. "I also have a fight to settle with him." He answered. Grimmjow blood boiled. "Dammit, is it so difficult for you to let me do something!?" he yelled. Before, he could let out his frustration by giving Ulquiorra a hit to the head, they had reached the meeting room. Some Espada who arrived early glanced up to see whoever was making such a rukus.

As Ulquiorra glided into his seat, Grimmjow scampered over to his, and promptly dropped himself into it, propping up his legs on the table. He glared at Ulquiorra, his mind imagining how fun it would be to wring his neck or choke him to death or whatever. The last of the Espada took their places, including a sauntering Nnoitra and a half-awake Starrk, and finally, Aizen himself also came to the room, with the ghostly figure from hell—Minatsuki, was it? following him. She had her hood down, and despite seeing her face before her bandages and unusual eye colour still made her seem a little unapproachable.

Aizen settled into his seat with his air of dignity as always, and without even motioning to Minatsuki, she had already drifted off to prepare tea. "Good morning, my dear Espada." Aizen greeted. "I believe you all had sufficient rest for the past week." Minatsuki set down the tea in front of him. Instead of the usual cold metal cups, it seems either Aizen or her had changed the cups to much more artistic porcelain cups. Not that the Espada cared. Besides Ulquiorra, no one even liked the drink. "Starting today, everyone with you will begin training in battle, with either each other or Minatsuki." continued Aizen. "With the exception of those on a mission, that is. As before, it will involve either searching for more hollows to join us, or it will involve going to the human world. Of course, the latter will receive further directions from me." Grimmjow zoned out after that. 'Huh. The usual crap…' he resisted the urge to yawn loudly. However, the prospect of able to beat up other hollows cheered him up a bit. 'At least I don't have to hang around doing nothing but wait for those damned shinigami,' he thought.

"To begin with, Nnoitra will spar with Minatsuki today. Ulquiorra, go with Grimmjow to look for more Vasto Lordes. As for the others..." Grimmjow snapped to attention. He was going with the emo prick!? "Can't I go with someone else?" he blurted. Aizen raised an eyebrow. "If you had been listening, Grimmjow, you'll hear that the other Espada have already been assigned other duties." Grimmjow cursed under his breath. Ulquiorra gave him a leveled stare from across him. The brief emotion that flickered across his eyes, was it dissatisfaction? Disgust? Grimmjow ignored it. 'Who cares about what he thinks anyway…' he muttered. "Excuse me?" asked Aizen. "Uh…nothing." Grimmjow coloured. Since when did he think about things from Ulquiorra's point of view? All these times of peace must be making him soft. Good thing he can fight soon. As he tried to drag his thoughts away from the being opposite of him, he couldn't suppress one little thought. In these times where Ulquiorra was dead, Grimmjow found himself…missing the pale arrancar's presence. Is that even the right word? Missing? 'Nah,' Grimmjow rejected the thought. It's probably because Ulquiorra puts up a strong front and it's good sport attempting to get a reaction out of the emotionless thing. Yep. That's it. Nothing else.

Without realizing, the meeting had drifted to an end. As the Espada shuffled away to their duties, Aizen called Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to stay. "As the both of you noticed, Aaroneiro and Harribel is not with us." He said smoothly. "Do find some hollows you deem powerful enough to replace them." Ulquiorra nodded respectfully. "Yes, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow said nothing, his hands still shoved in his pockets, a habit he picked up whenever he's moody. The two Espada then walked out of the meeting room, preparing to go out into the vast white desert of Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra noted that Grimmjow was unusually silent. Normally the arrancar would take every opportunity when Aizen is not around to jab, poke and provoke the slender arrancar. In reality, Grimmjow was still pondering over why he was so glad to see Ulquiorra. Yes, when he saw the pale being alive, he was surprisingly…happy. Not the kind of happiness that he derived from having a good fight, but the kind of happiness that bubbles from the heart, making the person warm. Grimmjow felt weird, to say the least. He had never felt this way before. With the happiness came relief. Although he had teased the Espada as usual when he saw him, he actually wanted to say, 'Glad you're back.' Wait, what? No no no. He was the Sexta Espada, for heaven's sake! Arrancars don't feel _glad_ from seeing a comrade alive!

Grimmjow was so caught up in his inner thoughts he didn't notice the glances Ulquiorra kept on giving him as they walked towards the doors. Ulquiorra was slightly taken aback by Grimmjow's silence, he had to admit. But why was he concerned for his wellbeing? He's alive and well. There is nothing to worry about. Besides, arrancars don't worry about their comrades. They only think about themselves. So why should Ulquiorra care about why Grimmjow was being quiet? 'At least he will stop hurling low class insults at me,' Ulquiorra thought. 'I can enjoy the much desired silence…that's a good thing.' he convinced himself.

Grimmjow, feeling a bit unnerved by the silence, decided to speak up. "Oi, Ulquiorra. Ya think we'll be able to find another arrancar that's powerful enough to join the Espada?" Ulquiorra turned. "We must, this is Aizen-sama's order." Grimmjow frowned. "Yeah, but now that Harribel's gone I kinda doubt whether we'll find someone as powerful as the former Tercera that's willing to join…" Ulquiorra sighed, and explained that they probably have to drag him or her back by force anyways. They lapsed back into silence, this time a comfortable one. Ulquiorra had never been on a mission with Grimmjow before, and the more he thought about it, the more…unnatural he felt. It was a kind of a relief at being able to talk and work together with him, when he thought he was going to rot in Hell (literally) for the remainder of his life. This thought made Ulquiorra even more unnatural. Didn't he hate Grimmjow and viewed him as trash? Or was it perhaps it was solely because he was able to see someone from his past life after he died? Pushing the thought aside, they stepped out into the cold, expansive white sands of Hueco Mundo.

'Strangely, it feels good to be alive.' Ulquiorra thought.

* * *

Hi everyone :) There's finally some GrimmUlqui action *sob* A lot of plotbunnies are going through right now, but I'll try to shorten the ones that don't concern this darling couple :0 I will, however, put in some AizenOC... anyway, I'm still thinking about smex in the later chapters, hence the M-rating, though I'm not very confident about writing it ;/ Do give me some suggestions if you have any :p Thx ;)


End file.
